The Contractor proposed to design and implement a three year longtiudinal clinical trial to study the effect of supervised oral rinsing with a sodium monofluorophosate mouthrinse on preventing dental caries in children. A population of approximately 900 subjects from an area that has low fluoride in its drinking water will be utilized.